


O ses türkiye

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Hande era una flor perviviendo en un desierto.Ese trébol de cuatro hojas que solo encuentras una vez en la vida y al que te mantienes pidiendo deseos hasta el final.Ese diente de león que soplas aún cuando ya no tiene hojas.Esa segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hacia el amanecer.Ese país de los sueños que creas y del que no quieres escapar.Hande era todo lo que Kerem estaba buscando y no lo sabía. Pero desde que la había descubierto, no pretendía desaparecer de su lado, no pretendía perder a un hada como ella.
Relationships: Hande Erçel/Kerem Bürsin, hanker - Relationship, peakymiyy, reknah - Relationship, skatermiyy, themiyy
Kudos: 14





	O ses türkiye

Kerem Bürsin siempre había creído en el amor. En un amor puro y abrasador que te alienta cada día y te hace ser mejor. En un amor eterno e indestructible que te acompaña incluso cuando solo eres un poco más que polvo y sombras en la tierra.

Pero, a pesar de creer en ello, estaba convencido de que no lo había sentido nunca y parecía que no lo iba a sentir  
_jamás._

Hasta que apareció Hande Erçel en su vida.  
Y entonces,  
_más que nunca_ ,  
tenía sentido creer en las casualidades del destino.

Porque ella había traído a su vida el soplo de brisa que necesitaba.  
Había traído un nuevo concepto de felicidad.

Y Kerem se había ido dando cuenta con el paso de los meses que daría cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa en esos labios todos los días por el resto de su existencia.  
Que daría  
_absolutamente cualquier cosa_  
por ver a Hande  
radiante  
y libre  
y eterna.

Estaba aprendiendo lo que era sentir un amor así.  
Un amor que le consumía, que le convertía en fuego la sangre, que le atraía hacia ella como un imán.  
Un amor como el que veía en su familia.  
Un amor con el que había soñado desde niño.  
Un amor que acabaría por ser la cadena perpetua que elegiría  
_para siempre_.

Hande le robaba el aire con cada mirada y Kerem tenía que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a su boca _cada vez_ que tenía la oportunidad.

Podía sentir el pulso en los oídos y un calor imparable por sus venas mientras la miraba,  
tan hermosa,  
tan pura,  
tan perfecta,  
en este mundo de desastres que él conocía.

Hande era una flor perviviendo en un desierto.  
Ese trébol de cuatro hojas que solo encuentras una vez en la vida y al que te mantienes pidiendo deseos hasta el final.  
Ese diente de león que soplas aún cuando ya no tiene hojas.  
Esa segunda estrella a la derecha y todo recto hacia el amanecer.  
Ese país de los sueños que creas y del que no quieres escapar.

Hande era todo lo que Kerem estaba buscando y no lo sabía. Pero desde que la había descubierto, no pretendía desaparecer de su lado, no pretendía perder a un hada como ella.

Un hada como era Eda. Una estrella fugaz como era Eda.  
Eda Yıldız, tan parecida a Hande que Kerem todavía se asombraba al verla actuar. Un personaje que estaba empezando a entrelazarse con la persona real, hasta el punto de que nadie sabía dónde empezaba Eda y dónde terminaba Hande; hasta el punto de que Kerem se había preguntado si por Eda se había enamorado de Hande o por Hande se había enamorado de Eda.

Lo cual daba relativamente igual cuando el resultado era el mismo: Kerem Bürsin había caído en la trampa del mayor pecado y de la mayor virtud del ser humano, algo tan simple y complicado como _el amor_.

Y mientras veía como Serkan Bolat luchaba contra sus demonios y se hundía en la tristeza por no tener a su alma gemela, Kerem entendió que él debía actuar si quería ser feliz. Debía confesar sus sentimientos, debía tener el valor y despojarse del miedo que Serkan mostraba. Si algo había entendido trabajando en un personaje así era que no había tiempo que perder.

—¿Qué debería hacer, Hector? —Preguntó un día a su perro, mientras se preparaba para ir al set.

Solo obtuvo un ladrido como respuesta que le hizo reír. Dejó un beso en su cabeza como despedida y fue hasta el coche, dándose cuenta de que era más pronto que de costumbre.

Esperaba, por tanto, no encontrar a casi nadie todavía y poder mentalizarse, así, para _un día más_ viendo a Hande Erçel y no pudiendo tocarla como deseaba.

Kerem era consciente de la posición en la que ella estaba, pues hacía apenas unos meses que lo había dejado con su exnovio y no quería entrar en un nuevo escándalo, pero él notaba que pasaba algo cuando estaban juntos, y estaba casi seguro de que no era el único.

Había una especie de electricidad a su alrededor, un fuego en el que Kerem ansiaba quemarse. Pero parecía que, de momento, su mejor amiga era la ducha: _la ducha fría_.

Y volvió a comprobarlo un día más al llegar y ver que Hande ya estaba allí.

Se le cortaba la respiración cada vez que la veía y debía tragar saliva, pensando cualquier cosa de mal gusto que le bajara el calentón de golpe y le permitiera trabajar con ella tan cerca.

–Buenos días, thebürsin –Le saludó, con un beso en la mejilla que dejó su olor por todas partes.

–Buenos días, Handemiyy –Respondió él, cogiéndola de la mano y dándola una vuelta para admirarla –Sí, tan perfecta como siempre.

Notó su sonrojo y cómo se rio con algo de vergüenza, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

–¿Preparado para otro día de rodaje? –Preguntó Hande, caminando a su lado hasta su caravana.

–Siempre estoy preparado parar trabajar contigo –La guiñó un ojo, abriéndola la puerta y permitiéndola entrar primero.

–Pues hoy no tenemos muchas escenas juntos, en realidad.

¿Había un deje de tristeza en sus palabras o Kerem estaba empezando a volverse loco?

–¿Eso significa que no tendremos tiempo para grabar un live? –La preguntó, sacando un paquete de chicles del bolsillo y ofreciéndola uno.

–No podemos hacer directos todos los días, Kerem –Le respondió con una sonrisa dulce.

–Pero sí te encanta. Y a las fans también.

–Tú eres el que más se divierte, no lo niegues.

–Es que adoro interactuar con las personas que nos permiten seguir trabajando semana a semana, que nos apoyan y creen en nosotros. Nos aman sin conocernos, ¿no es algo realmente loco?

Hande le miró y hubo algo en esos ojos que Kerem no pudo identificar.

–Eres tan tierno a veces –Le dijo, apoyándose en la mesa y dejando reposar su mejilla contra la palma de su mano.

Le observó así, con la cabeza inclinada, los labios entreabiertos y un brillo en la mirada y el fuego en él estalló de nuevo. _Si solo pudiera acercarse y besarla_.

Es que había un imán que le atraía siempre hacia ella. A cada instante. Y no sabía cuánto más iba a poder reprimirse.

–No sé si nos coincidirán las horas, pero igual podemos comer juntos y así hacemos un directo y les dices a nuestras fans cuánto las queremos.

Kerem se acercó y la besó la frente con calidez, dejando una suave caricia en su pelo que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

–Va a ser difícil pasar el día lejos de ti, Handemiyy –La dijo, medio en broma medio en serio, acercándose a la puerta.

–Sobrevivirás, Kerem Bey –Respondió ella, guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso antes de despedirse con un gesto de la mano.

Cuando oyó que se cerraba la puerta de su caravana, Hande se recostó y soltó un suspiro.  
_Solo quería sentirle más cerca._

Era consciente de que estaba empezando a enamorarse de Kerem Bürsin.  
Era muy consciente.  
Demasiado consciente de los escalofríos que la producía sentir sus dedos recorriendo su piel o sus labios rozando su oreja cuando la susurraba alguna broma entre escenas.  
Tan consciente de los latidos de su corazón por todo su cuerpo cuando entrelazaba sus dedos y la besaba los nudillos.  
En exceso consciente del nudo en la parte baja de su estómago cuando tenían que cambiarse rápidamente y el se desvestía junto a ella.

Y también era consciente de que no era la única que se sentía así.  
Y sabía por qué Kerem no estaba haciendo ningún movimiento.

Quería protegerla. De cualquier mal comentario, mala mirada.  
No quería que la vincularán con él y dejaran de admirarla como actriz para centrarse en sus relaciones personales (y más, pocos meses después de haberlo dejado con su expareja).

Kerem Bürsin era, de lejos, el hombre más especial que había conocido nunca. Y no se iba a perdonar jamás perderle por el miedo que ambos tenían a lo que diría Turquía y el mundo entero o a lo que pasaría si salía mal.

Tenían derecho a intentarlo.  
_Merecían intentarlo._

Y ya era diciembre. El mes en el que los deseos se hacen realidad. El mes perfecto para sincerarse.

De hecho, Hande estaba empezando a planear algo con Dilara, Nilayko y Serhat. Ellos habían sido los primeros en alentarla a dejarse llevar y estaban siendo los primeros en ayudarla con la idea que tenía.

Kerem iba a ir a cantar a La Voz y ella estaba buscando la forma de aparecer allí por sorpresa. Además, no quería perderse la oportunidad de escucharle cantar en directo, aunque fuera algo que ya había podido presenciar cuando estaban juntos.

–¿Cómo estoy? –Les preguntó a sus amigos, con las manos temblando, mirándose al espejo. Llevaba un traje rojo y el pelo suelto, con unas leves ondulaciones. Sabía que Kerem amaba verla en ese color y ella pretendía aprovechar cualquier detalle para embobarle.

–Tan perfecta como siempre –Le respondió Nilayko, dando unas palmadas de aprobación. Al fin y al cabo, era su estilista.

–Pobre Kerem, va a tener un infarto –Se lamentó en broma Dilara, guiándola un ojo.

–Saldrá bien, ¿verdad?

–Ya le tienes a tus pies, esto solo hará que se arrodille más –Dijo Serhat, abrazándola por los hombros.

–Si se arrodilla y encima hace disfrutar a nuestra amiga no vamos a quejarnos. Esa boca parece que puede hacer muchas cosas.

–¡Dilara! –Exclamó Hande, acordándose de golpe de los besos que habían compartido haciendo de Eda y Serkan. Besos que cada vez eran más y más reales.

Salió a la silla de Murat Boz cuando la avisaron y la sonrisa no se borró de su cara en ningún instante. Estaba muy emocionada y muy ansiosa.

Oyó al público gritar cuando Kerem entró y luchó con el impulso de darle al botón para girarse antes incluso de que empezara a cantar.

La música llenó la sala y ella se movió siguiendo el ritmo. Le había estado oyendo practicar, incluso en la ducha de las oficinas, una mañana que se metió para darse un baño rápido.

Tarareó junto a él, sintiendo su voz por todo el cuerpo. Tenía los pelos de punta y el corazón latiendo a una velocidad desenfrenada.

Cuando fue consciente de que quedaba poco para que acabara, le dio al botón con toda su energía. Movió los hombros al compás y sonrió más ampliamente, si eso era posible, al verle allí, _tan guapo_ , en traje negro. Estaba más tímido de lo que le había visto nunca, incapaz de mirar a nadie fijamente. Se la derritió el corazón por él, notando cómo aguantaba el micrófono como si fuera su salvavidas. Pero pasaban los segundos y Kerem seguía sin darse cuenta de que era ella y no Murat Boz quien estaba sentada en la silla. Así que le llamó y la cara que puso fue suficiente para que terminara de enamorarse. La miró como si solo existiera ella en el plató, en el mundo. Soltó un "wuo" que la recorrió la columna y entonces, se olvidó de la letra.

La estaba mirando y se había olvidado de la letra. Hande la cantó con él desde su asiento, alentándole a seguir, pero él hizo un gesto con la mano para que cortaran, echándose a reír. Ella se rio también, aplaudiendo, como todos los presentes.

Kerem realmente no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo. Era ella. Hande. Hande Erçel. Frente a él. No sabía cómo había sido capaz de no desmayarse.

Jugó con el micrófono, apoyando su mano libre en su cadera y sonriendo con todos sus dientes. Las cosas que me haces hacer, handemiyy.

No sabía si era posible enamorarse más de lo que ya estaba, pero el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por ella. Le explicaron que había ido a darle una sorpresa y pareció que todo el calor del mundo se agolpaba en su garganta. _Si había hecho algo en la vida para merecerla, descubriría el qué para seguir haciéndolo y no perderla nunca_.

Hande se levantó para ir hasta él y Kerem se acercó hacia las escaleras del escenario para ayudarla a subir. La besó la mano, haciendo al público chillar y a ella sonrojarse.

–Hola, Kerem Bürsin.

–Hola a ti, Hande Erçel –Respondió, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir las ganas que tenía de besarla.

–He venido aquí, como ya han dicho, para darte una sorpresa. Y, sobre todo, porque tengo algo que decirte. Espero que no les importe concederme unos minutos.

El público aplaudió, al igual que el jurado, que los miraba encantados.

–Es la primera vez en mi vida que hago algo así, pero espero que merezca la pena.

Él la apretó la mano, dándole fuerzas, a pesar de que estaba muy perdido y no entendía nada.

–Que llegaras a mi vida este año ha sido como si miles de estrellas fugaces me hubieran concedido el único deseo que pido desde siempre: ser feliz. Y durante estos meses he podido aprender contigo que la vida vale la pena simplemente por esos pequeños momentos en los que nos reímos hasta llorar y solo somos tú yo contra el mundo.

Kerem la estaba mirando con llamas en los ojos y el sentimiento más bonito que Hande había podido sentir nunca.

–No sé qué tendrá el destino planeado para nosotros, pero si me deja elegir, te quiero a mi lado siempre. Te quiero a mi lado para que sigas sacándome la sonrisa más grande del mundo, para que sigas haciéndome latir el corazón y ayudándome a entender que estoy viva, para que me ayudes a levantarme cuando me caigo o te tires al suelo conmigo para que no me sienta sola. Te quiero a mi lado porque me he enamorado de ti, Kerem Bürsin. Y me habría gustado habértelo dicho hace tiempo. He esperado demasiado y puede que este no sea el mejor momento o el mejor lugar porque es algo que tendría que decirte en privado. Sin embargo, no me importa que Turquía y el planeta entero se enteren de lo que siento por ti.

–¿Eres real? –Preguntó él, conmocionado.

Hande se rio, asintiendo con la cabeza, expectante.

–Llevo soñando con oírte decirme algo así tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo de lo que era irme a dormir sin pensar en ti. Te busco con la mirada siempre que puedo porque te has convertido en mi brújula y en mi suerte. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que apareciste, nena. He podido querer a varias personas, pero esto que siento por ti, es algo que pensé que no existía. Porque haría cualquier cosa con tal de verte brillar. Porque si me lo pides, bajaría las estrellas y cambiaría al mundo de órbita. Y he ido entendiendo que eso es de lo que me hablaban en casa cuando era pequeño. Así que, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Hande Erçel. Mucho. Muchísimo. Y también llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo decírtelo. Pero te respeto y no quería presionarte.

Ella asintió, diciéndole sin palabras que lo entendía, que lo sabía. Y entonces él la besó. Delante de miles de cámaras.

La besó para demostrarle que todo era cierto.  
Y ella le besó de vuelta.

Con las ansias y el deseo que llevaban guardando durante meses.  
Y con la dulzura y el amor que acababan de declarase.

Y diciembre se cerró con ellos. Para empezar un nuevo año lleno de luces e ilusión.


End file.
